This is my world now
by Black2Knight
Summary: What if Celty wasn't the only dullahan in Ikebokuro? Why is Izaya suddenly afraid of facing his worst enemy? And where on earth is Simon? What happens next? Well hilarity ensues and you'll find out why. R&R
1. IIIZZZAAAYYYAAA!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

"IIIIIIZZZZZAAAAAYYYYYYAAAAAA!"

A vending machine still stocked with aluminum cans of fizzy beverages and square bars of chocolate was thrown into a sushi bar. Customers grabbed their loved ones and ducked for safety; some people had even gazed into the direction where the object was thrown from and yelled with fright, running away from the restaurant as a result. In a few seconds, a stocky built man, clothed in bartender overalls and wearing shades over a pair of dazzling eyes was approaching the ruined café, his hands balled into fists. Everyone in the restaurant had fled, leaving all their coupons and half-eaten meals in the dust, except for one man.

Izaya Orihara was not at all bothered by the incident.

Instead he eyed the carnage with fascination, his chopsticks still poised over a wad of tuna and wasabi sushi. The person who had hurled that vending machine had obviously caused a great deal of damage. The restaurant was literary in ruins. Shattered glass was clustered around the bottom of the window sill, a fair amount of reddish blood visible on their reflective material. Piles of food were squashed flat by the chaotic outbreak and drinks were spilt on to the floor, its liquid swirling as though an invisible entity was stepping in them at this very moment. The vending machine was now broken, a victim of a massacre of various store objects. Its contents were scattered across a wooden counter, its own body in an angled position above it like a ramp. Izaya stifled a laugh as he turned to face the very person who had caused this trauma.

"Izaya-kun," the bartender growled, his sunglasses hanging askew off the bridge of his nose. "Happy to see me now?"

"As a matter of fact Shizuo-chan I am," Izaya replied. "In fact I'm going to be even happier once Simon comes here to find the amount of destruction you've caused. I can't believe it; my personal nemesis who has bared a grudge on me for many years has finally had the guts to turn this restaurant into a sushi graveyard! Boy oh boy! I can't wait to see my old Shizuo-chan and Mister Simon fight to the death! It's going to be fffaaabbbuuulllooouuusss!"

But the man named Shizuo did not laugh, nor did he even grin. Instead a rumbling sound was heard vibrating in his throat, the same noise a dog makes when he was been pitted face to face against his prey. His fists had tightened, his eyes were as sharp as daggers and his face was a mask of fury like a gladiator unleashing his inner rage in the Roman coliseum. Whatever Izaya had done had made him extremely pissed off.

_But what exactly did he do?_

"Erm… wait a minute Shizuo-chan," Izaya said holding out his hand in front of him, a gesture commonly used to prevent people from coming any closer. "What exactly did I do? Did I mock your parents, your strength, or the size of your brain? I didn't pull a prank on you this time didn't I? I mean you look as clean as the restaurant here used to be. So please tell—"

"SHUT UP!" The words came out from Shizuo's mouth in the form of a furious bellow. He cracked his knuckles together and cocked his head to the side. "You know what you've done. So stop playing around with me!"

Izaya was speechless; it was actually the only time he had ever felt defenseless against his nemesis's wrath. Normally he would dash for safety in fits of laughter as he dodged and used his parkour skills to evade Shizuo's rampage through the city. But this was different…

Why had he suddenly felt fear?

"Well flea!" Shizuo barked. "Any last words?"

_No, I actually don't have any to be sure of._

Instead he kept silent and left his enemy standing alone in the desolate and ruined restaurant. As he moved on he heard Shizuo scream his name, along with a couple of obscenities. He pondered about why he had suddenly froze on the spot like that time he witnessed Kida Masaomi rushing to find his girlfriend only to stop midway. Was it really dread? Or was it just a case of the nerves? He had to admit that he had never seen his nemesis that angry before. Now what did he do again?

His thoughts were interrupted as something metallic slammed into his stomach. He coughed as his heart lurched inside his chest, the feeling you get when you're on a rapid moving rollercoaster. A searing pain emanated from inside his tummy accompanied by a strange splitting sound; the sound of bones breaking. It wasn't a squishy one and he was thankful for that; he would have been very disappointed if his organs were turned to mush as a result of the heavy blow. Then a strange notion trickled into his brain cells.

He wasn't touching the ground.

As he looked down he saw the streets of Ikebokuro below him; its buildings like miniature toys which he could pick up and play with and its people like ants crawling through a concrete wasteland. The buildings came closer into view as he dropped from the sky.

He was flying.

It was strange sensation, one which he had never felt before. He had been on rollercoaster's before along with his two annoying sisters and knew what it felt like. But this was different.

Izaya finally felt free.

The agony in his stomach had quickly disappeared as he was overwhelmed by the amount of freedom as he fell. He could move the joints in his legs and could flap his wings like a bird without looking like a total idiot. He could show as many rude gestures as he wanted to and shout and swear and even insult without receiving a punch to the face as his gift. He could surprise people and yell at them as he went pass and his eyes would watch them carefully as they stared at him with amazement all while holding a piece of laundry in their hands. He could do anything he wanted with his body now without anyone to interrupt him. He smirked as he heard screams of astonishment below.

_Humans are so clueless,_ he thought.

And that's why he loved them.

He craned his head round to glimpse at what was behind him, to get a clue to what object he would be most likely to crash into. Usually it would be a billboard referencing some sort of anime or video game series or on one occasion it was a vending machine. This time he was met with an apartment building, lined with transparent windows on each and every floor, its tall structure towering over him. Then as though fate had heeded his commands, he saw his friend Shinra in front of him, his hands hastily typing on a keyboard in one of the windows. As the room loomed closer to Izaya, he peered up from his computer and his mouth dropped open in a silent o. Izaya gave him a cheery smile and slowly closed his eyes.

He wondered what Celty's reaction would be when she see's broken glass in the evening.


	2. The man in the suit of armor

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and Durarara. Those works belong to their respected creators. _

* * *

><p>The streets of Ikebokuro were no place for an Irishman like him.<p>

It was way too crowded especially in the center. Everywhere he looked, he saw couples bustling in and out of shops, teenagers chatting to their mates or peering excitedly into certain handheld devices, police waving their arms frantically, desperate to control the throng of people. The atmosphere was also an issue. The air around him was polluted with plumes of shadowy smoke emitting from exhaust pipes of several transport vehicles. Colossal office buildings and shopping malls dominated the scenery rather than the greenish hills and snake-like lakes filled with sparkling water found in Ireland. Silence had been eliminated by the screeching noise of motorbikes skidding across the tarmac.

Not to mention the stares he had began to receive from the certain members of the crowd. Groups of young and lively students began to look at him in astonishment, girls pulled out their cameras in his presence, authority individuals began to eye him suspiciously and kids all flocked towards him, hammering and feeling the glossy metal attached to his limbs. After a minute or so, he knew exactly why he was being treated this way.

He was different compared to the others.

In every direction, people were dressed casually. Some wore more fashionable attire such as black suits and dresses while a few leaned against their vehicles, their bodies clad in leather. However none of them appeared to be wearing a suit of armor with a metallic steel helmet concealing their heads unlike him.

He sighed as a stout kid scraped her fingernails on his arm, her mouth wide open with amazement and pleasure. She obviously thought that moving her fingernail across the shiny metal was her idea of fun and judging by the look on her face, it would take several minutes before she would get bored of the whole thing. He was used to this; it was palpable that children in this city had clearly never seen a walking suit of armor in real life. He had known that many different types of media enjoyed using armored characters in the fantasy and sci-fi genre, especially ones which people like to dub as an epic movie. However he was no critic; he was merely born in an age filled with swordfights, sieges, treason and legends, but not in a generation of technology. Back in his time it was difficult to even make a proper living, for the towns were rife with executions and robbing. The villagers were cruel at times and the monarchs were sometimes displayed as corrupt individuals who would send anyone who dares to oppose them to the stocks. The stout child was later pulled away howling by a reassuring mother.

"Oh my god, it's _Alphonse Elric_!"

_Alphonse Elric?_

_Who on earth was he?_

He turned around to see a black haired teenager wearing a raincoat coming in his direction. She was waving at him frantically, her eyes twinkling with excitement. Trying to keep up behind her was a boy of possibly her age, with a broad smile and dressed in clothing that looked much more suited for colder conditions. The two of them halted in front of him and both clapped their hands in exhilaration.

"I can't believe it Walker, but someone here actually managed to cosplay as _Alphonse Elric_!" the girl chirped excitedly.

"It's so wonderful to meet someone who loves _Fullmetal Alchemist_!" the boy beside her said. "Please tell us kind sir! How did you make such an awesome replica of his armor? It looks so real!"

_Fullmetal Alchemist? _ _Replica?_ _Cosplay?_

He stared at them, and reached into the buckskin pouch slung around his torso. He plucked out a leather bound notebook and flicked through its pages, occasionally stopping at particular ones in order to scan its contents, making sure he was satisfied with what he wrote. He then turned to a blank page and produced a ballpoint pen. The two friends surveyed him in fascination as though he were a statue that has just recently come to life.

"He's going to give us an autograph!" the girl piped up. "Oh, what an exciting day this is! I'm Erika Karisawa!" she added, her arm outstretched in front of her.

"And I'm Walker Yumasaki!" the boy beside her said as he imitated her action.

The man in the suit of armor nodded as he scribbled something on the page. He then tore it out and displayed it in front of the two teenagers.

**I'm not Alphonse Elric **was scrawled on to the paper in a dazzling inky color. It was then followed by: **what is Fullmetal Alchemist and cosplay?**

The girl named Erika stifled a giggle. "Well why are you dressing as him if you don't know what FMA is? That's what cosplaying means, to dress up as one of your favorite characters. Anyways it would be nice to know your name. What is it?"

"Are you a foreigner?" Walker asked. "Did you steal the costume?"

The armored man wrote something else on the paper.

**I am from Ireland,** it read.

"That's not answering our question!" Erika retorted. "Can you actually speak?"

**No,** the armored man wrote.

"Well then can you tell us something about you other than where you came from? We promise that we won't tell anyone!"

The man shook his head and wrote something else down.

**Trust me, you don't want to know,** the paper now said.

The two of them sighed in disappointment. The man had thought it was a rather good idea to keep his name a secret for it would probably give them a shock if they knew.

"Can we at least see your face?" Erika asked. "We might recognize you."

Surprisingly, he nodded. He hands then pried the helmet off and then he appeared to gaze at the two teenager's shocked faces. He could feel their fear and laughed in his own mind. Black smoke was coming from within the o ring of the armor, the presence of evil itself.

_The man in the suit of armor was headless. _

* * *

><p>"OUCH!"<p>

"Stay still Izaya or it's going to hurt even more."

The dark haired informant closed his eyes in pain as Shinra carefully pulled out a shard of bloody glass from his shoulder. After placing the shard on a metallic coffee table and wiping it with a piece of cloth, he began to observe his friend more vigilantly. It was just 10:30 in the morning that Shinra was at his computer, trying to purchase a new scalpel from _eBay_, when he looked up and saw a floating humanoid shape being hurled in his direction. As the figure approached closer to the window it was a split second before he caught a glimpse of Izaya Orihara's face with its trademark idiotic grin plastered on to it. The next few seconds mainly consisted of Shinra freaking out like mad and glass being scattered across the room, half of them imbuing themselves into Izaya's body. As much as Shinra wanted to just enjoy a nice relaxing day while waiting for his beloved to arrive, he couldn't bear to abandon his childhood friend. He winced at the thought of what Celty would do if she found the glass shattered into a million pieces and the bloody corpse of the moderately ominous informant.

"So I guess Shizuo did this to you?" Shinra asked as he began to apply a special type of ointment to Izaya's wound.

His patient nodded courteously. It was evident that Shizuo was the cause for all this; no other man in Ikebokuro or perhaps the world would have the ability to toss an adult across the city. Except Simon, but his friendly attitude and dislike for violence would stop him from doing this. Also Shizuo and Izaya have been rivals from since they first met.

"Where is Celty-san?" Izaya asked, flinching as the underground doctor taped a linen bandage over a gash on his left leg.

"She's outside doing a delivery," Shinra replied. "She should be back within an hour or so."

His patient sighed. "Will I be able to get out of here before she's back?"

"I would most certainly hope so," Shinra said. "But then again, it would be quite nice to have someone to blame for the broken glass on the floor. Just in case she doesn't murder me."

"Well hurry up with the operation and you'll get it cleaned up in no time."

The doctor agreed, then asked: "So what sort of humiliating deed did you commit in front of Shizuo this time?" He was getting sick and tired of their rivalry together.

"Nothing."

"_Nothing?"_

"Yeah, he just seemed like he wanted to kill me for no reason at all," Izaya explained. "He also destroyed Simon's sushi shop."

"But that's impossible." Shinra was surprised at this. While Shizuo's antics were violent, he wouldn't go this far as to literary destroying a restaurant. Also Simon was the only person powerful enough to beat him.

"Well it's happened," Izaya replied, smirking. "And tomorrow I'm going to the city centre to see the two of them beat the crap out of each other. The bloodshed is going to be downright nasty."

"But there must be some explanation for this!"

Suddenly a knock sounded at the door. Then as though a ghost were present within the household, Shinra's face whitened.

"What's wrong?" Izaya asked.

"You know what's wrong," Shinra replied, terrified. "She's back!"

* * *

><p><em>What is Celty going to say when she finds out the mess? Who is she going to blame? And who is that guy in the armor? What's his name? We already know that he's a dullahan, but what of his origins? Why is his name being kept a secret? Tune in and you'll get the answers you've been looking for. Oh and please review :)<em>


End file.
